Mutant Miko
by o0WhisperingShadow0o
Summary: Kagome blinked as she stared up at the mansion. Oh, great...what had she gotten herself into now? A series of drabbles featuring our lovable miko and the various mutants of X men evolution. Full fic posted on Archive.
1. One: Kurt Wagner

**Memoirs Of A Mutant Miko**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

**Summary****: **Kagome blinked as she stared up at the mansion. Oh, great...what had she gotten herself into now? A series of drabbles featuring our lovable miko and the various mutants of X men evolution.

* * *

**Kurt**

* * *

Kurt smiled as he plopped on the couch. "Girls love ze fuzzy dude." Kagome huffed as she jumped over the couch landing in his lap. She smirked as he gave a light 'umpf' she rolled her eyes at his dramatics and leaned into him, her face inches away from his. "Why yes, yes _your_ girl does love the fuzzy dude."

He laughed lightly as he scratched the back of his head sheepishly, one arm wrapped around her waist. "Ah, Kagome…you know I love you. Zat's just mien catch phrase." She rolled her eyes as she placed a light kiss on his lips. "Is that so…then you don't even want to know what mine was…"

She gave him one last kiss before standing up and leaving the room, smirking as he fumbled to get off the couch and trail after her, "Kagome! Tell me! I vanna know!" She smiled as she shook her head with a 'Nu uh.' Oh, how she loved to mess with her boyfriend. She smiled lightly, she would give it an hour before telling him, he was no doubt going to be disappointed. After all 'Sit!' paled in comparison to 'Chicks dig the Fuzzy due.' Oh well.


	2. Two: Pietro Maximoff

**Quicksliver**

* * *

******AN: So, tomorrow is my twenty first birthday, woot! Please do wish me a happy birthday, I could sure use it.**

* * *

"Hmmm, that was quick..." She murmured.

He huffed and looked away from her, "Don't you dare start..."

She smiled innocently, "What? I have no idea what you're talking about...Mr. faster then a speeding bullet..."

He rolled his eyes, "Remember that when you want something…"

She smiled as she leaned over and kissed him lightly, "Don't worry my dear Quicksilver, I happen to like it fast."

She smirked as he blushed and grabbed the bags from his hands, oh, yeah, it rocked having him in the house. "Guy's the foods here!" She smiled as the others cheered happily; it was taco bell, after all. It sucked only having one working car, but hey who needed one when you had Quicksilver?


	3. Three: Scott Summers

** Scott**

* * *

Kagome, the 'normal' girl, smiled at Scott as he approached her. She had a soft spot for the younger mutant boy, in fact she might go so far as to say she had a crush on him. She blushed at that thought and smiled as he stopped in front of her. He looked like he wanted to ask her why she, a seemingly normal girl was at an institute for mutants.

She sighed lightly and decided to take pity on him, he had been standing in front of her for the past few minutes, no doubt trying to think of a way to ask her without sounding rude. "You want to know why I'm here, not being a mutant and all, right Scott-Kun?"

He nodded lightly, briefly wondering if she had read his mind. "Yes, that is if you don't mind telling me…"

She smiled up at him. "Oh, not at all, in fact, I was hoping you would be the one to ask me." With that she stepped up to him, barely leaving any space between them and pressed her lips to his.

He stiffened, she was kissing him! What should he do? He blinked at the feeling of her soft lips pressed to his and decided to enjoy it. He relaxed and opened his mouth, his tongue snaking out to ask for permission to enter her mouth. Permission she easily gave, tongue met tongue in a swirling dance for dominance, a dance he won. He sighed lightly missing her warmth as she pulled back and smiled at him.

"Take off you glasses Scott-Kun." He blinked and was snapped back to reality.

"I can't you know what will happen if I do."

She smiled softly at him and shook her head. "It'll be okay I promise. So please?" He stared down at her, her face tinted red by his glasses, and thought about it. She knew what would happen if he took off his glasses yet she asked him to anyway…maybe she knew something he didn't know?

With a heavy sigh he nodded and lifted his hands form her hips, lightly wondering when they were placed there, and shakily took of his glasses, his eyes squeezed shut. He jumped lightly as she gently placed her hands on his face. "Please, open your eyes Scott-Kun." He took a deep shaky breath and nodded, opening his eyes and bracing himself for the worst.

He blinked as she smiled at him, her blue eyes looking into his dark brown ones. "H-how?" She let go of his face and stepped back lightly. "I'm a 'cure' for mutants…well a temporary one. No one knows why, but I can 'cure' mutant powers for a small amount of time with a kiss." She giggled as he gaped at her, his mouth actually hanging open a bit. "Mahh, Scott-Kun you're going to catch flies like that." With that she lightly closed his mouth and walked past him.

He blinked and blinked again as he saw the world as it was, without the constant red tint he had grown used to over the years. He turned on his heel and watched as Kagome started walking away from him, and before he knew it he was trailing after her. Kagome smiled lightly as he trialed after her, okay so maybe she lied a little bit, she didn't have to kiss a person for her power to work, no all she had to do was touch them, but still it was only a little white lie.


	4. Four: Lance Alvers

**Lance Alvers**

* * *

Kagome sighed as she sat on the steps of the school, today had been a very shitty day. She had been held after school because stupid Lance had kept tossing shit at her until she snapped and yelled at him, which landed her in detention. To make matters worse she had missed her ride back to the mansion, just fucking great.

She glared at the ground wishing it was Lance, that ass, what was his problem? He was always teasing or messing with her! On more then one occasion, Jean had hinted at it being his way of showing her he liked her. Psh, yeah right, what where they, in kindergarten? Plus, if you added in the fact he had tried to kill her, in their various X Men vs the Brotherhood matches, yeah, he did _not_ like her.

She let out an aggravated sigh as she stood up stretching. "Damnit!" She sighed as she picked up her backpack and put it on, "Looks like I'm walking…just freaking great." She was halfway out of the parking lot when someone honked at her, from behind her, scaring the shit out of her. She whirled around to face the offender, and glared. There, in his little jeep, sat the bane of her existence, Lance.

She glared at him even more as he inched his car along side of her, his damn cocky smirk on his face. "What do you want?" He arched an eyebrow at her.

"What makes you think I want something from you?" She rolled her eyes at him.

"Maybe because you're creeping alongside of me in your rust bucket." She smirked as he glared at her.

"At least I have a car."

She shrugged, "So? So does Scott."

Lance huffed at the mentions of Summers, he did not like the other boy, it was just something that seemed to be written in his DNA. He also didn't like it how she used Summers in an attempt to insult him. "Yeah so? He's not here, and I am." He watched as she rolled her eyes.

"So? I wouldn't even be here if it wasn't for you."

He grinned, "What were you waiting around for me? That's so sweet."

Kagome glared at him as she sped up her pace a bit, sadly he was still in his jeep and could easily keep up with her. "No you _baka no teme_. I had detention for that little stunt you pulled in class." She smirked as he looked confused at the foreign words.

"Hey what's that mean?"

She smirked lightly. "Not telling."

Lance huffed in anger, he didn't like it when she used her first language on him! He knew it was some kind of insult…it always was. "Look, if you tell me, I'll give you a ride to the X-tard mansion."

She rolled her eyes at him. "Its your fault I'm walking in the first place!" He rolled his eyes.

"No one said you had to blow up at me."

She huffed angrily. "I wouldn't have if you wouldn't have thrown shit at me, _baka no teme_!"

He huffed as he put his jeep in park and turned to her, "Look you want a ride or not?"

She huffed but nodded, she did not want to have to walk all the way back to the mansion. "Fine." She jerked open the door and got in slamming it behind her. He smirked at her as he put his jeep in drive, oh, he'd give her a ride all right.

Kagome smiled goofily as they skidded into the drive way of the mansion, now that was a ride! It could almost rival ridding with Wolverine! She giggled lightly as she got out of the jeep and walked over to his side of the car. "Thanks for the ride."

He nodded, "No problem…so what dose _baka no teme_ mean?"

She smirked at him and leaned in to whisper almost seductively in his ear. "Oh that? Do you really want to know?" Her finger trailed over his jaw before stopping at his chin. "It means stupid bastard." There was a resounding smack, and she smiled to herself as she walked into the mansion hearing him curse as he pulled out of the drive way.


	5. Five: Bobby Drake

**Bobby Drake**

* * *

Kagome rolled her eyes as Bobby, the boy she hadn't seen since her childhood, sweet talked some girls. Honestly, how time had changed him, he went from a rebellious brat that seemed to live to piss off her uncle Logan, to a hot sexy suave womanizer. The thing was…she was jealous of the girls he was sweet talking, yes, she liked him, and had since they were kids.

In fact, she fondly recalled their adventures when they were but kids; she had been living with her uncle Logan when they first met, yes 'Uncle' Logan, he had taken her in when her father had passed all those years ago. At first, they hated each other, he was always trying to show off his 'iceman' powers, she, not knowing that she was a miko at the time, paled in comparison. But as time went by they had become inseparable…until she and her uncle left to travel around.

Now, here she was; sixteen years old and hopelessly in love with her childhood friend, who had turned into a hot sexy womanizing young man…who didn't really pay any attention to her the way she wanted him to. She pouted as he made the girls glass like ice roses, something he had learned to do solely for her, the hot sexy jerk.

She blinked as he turned to her and winked at her blowing her an ice-mist kiss that actually traveled over to her and landed on her cheek causing her to shiver. She blushed a bright red and held a hand up to her cheek as he turned his attention back to the other girls. At least she still had some hope, he didn't give anyone else his 'ice kisses'…yet.


	6. Six: Kurt Wagner

**Kurt Wagner**

* * *

Kagome smiled as she saw Kurt make a bee line for her, they were great friends despite the language barrier. She, originally being from Japan, had trouble understating, let alone speaking, English. So it was doubly hard for her to understand Kurt with his cute accent. That didn't stop their friendship from growing, sometimes you didn't need words.

Kurt blushed as Kagome smiled up at him, oh, gosh…maybe he should just wait. He blinked as she looked up at him in worry. "Kurt…what wrong?" He smiled at her and patted her head.

"Its nozing Kagome." She frowned but nodded as they walked through the halls of the mansion.

"Kagome…I vant you to be mien girlfviend!"

She blinked not understanding him, "You want me to a what?" Kurt let out an aggravated sigh tossing his arms up in the air.

"Oh, forgets it!" With that he grabbed her and pulled her into a startling and sloppy kiss. When he pulled back he blushed bright red at the stunned look on her face.

Kagome blinked as she brought a hand up to her bruised lips and looked at him. Her face widened in understanding, oh! She blushed bright red, "I will be you girlfriend."

She blinked as he pulled her into his arms. "All right!" She smiled as he pulled her closer to him, who needed words when you could use body language instead?


	7. Seven: Gambit

**Gambit**

* * *

Kagome stared blankly at the man across from her…he did not just suggest they play strip poker in the danger room?

"Are you crazy?" She asked with a frown and he smiled at her charmingly.

"No Mon Cheri…I do not believez I am."

She rolled her eyes at him, "Either way, I'm going to have to pass on that little offer of yours."

He blinked as he followed her into the locker room, "Oh I see…you are...how they say?...Scaredy cat, no, Mon Cheri?"

She huffed, she was no scaredy cat! "Oh, you are so on!" She missed the small smirk he sent her as she turned her back on him to grab her duffel bag from the locker.

"Come on, lets go. We can play in my room…get that stupid grin off your face." He nodded and let her lead him to her room; oh, this was going to be fun.

How right he was, here they were fifteen minutes into the game and she was in her panties and bra. She huffed as she glared at him, oh that ass! He not only tricked her into playing, but into thinking she had a shot at winning. At first things had been okay, she had lost her outer shirt and he had lost a sock or two…then, before she knew it she was practically naked!

She glanced down at her cards and then at his smirking face, she was so screwed and they both knew it! She huffed as she laid down her losing hand. He smiled at her charmingly and held up his winning hand. She glared at him muttering a 'I hate you' under her breath as he pointed at her bra. "Off with it Mon Cheri."

She glared but slowly undid the clasp making sure she still had it covering her as she laid on her bed, her breasts pressed directly to it so he could see nothing as she tugged it off.

She blushed red as he pouted, "Now zat iz not very fair at all, Mon Cheri."

She blushed more but looked away, "Deal with it."

He smirked, "Oh, I will…"

She huffed at him and tossed something at him in anger only to realize what she threw and face palmed, "Um can I have that back?"

He smiled at her and shook his finger, "No, no, cheri, zis is now mine. You have given it to me, you zee?"

She actually growled at him. "I did NOT give it to you, you jerk! I was throwing something RANDOM at you and it just happened to be THAT. Now give. it. back."

He blinked as if thinking it over, "Hmm... no." He winked at her as he put the strap in his mouth and grabbed a new hand.

She blushed red in embarrassment and anger as she watched it hang carelessly from his teeth, dangling there. She vowed then and there she would get him back. She held back a groan as she picked up another losing hand…she was so screwed. She blushed bright red as he gave her a knowing smirk. She quickly tossed down her had, sat up and pulled off her panties before high tailing it into her bathroom.

He smirked as he took her bra from his mouth and picked up the discarded panties, oh that was fun, his Cheri was very fun to tease. He quickly pocketed his 'spoils of war' before grinning at her bathroom door, "Zat was fun Mon Cheri, let me know when you want a rematch." He smiled as he exited her room whistling a merry tune under his breath.


	8. Eight: Pietro Maximoff

**Pietro Maximoff**

* * *

They were like magnets, she decided, attracted to each other, but at the same time, they repelled each other. Right now, she couldn't help but be attracted, watching him. He was leaning on a door frame, taunting Rogue, and was looking utterly gorgeous as he did so. On the other hand, just the other day she hated his guts, but then again he was a natural jerk... and she seemed to have a thing for those.

She rolled her eyes as he made a kissy face at Rogue, the southern belle rolled her eyes and walked past him with a huff. She giggled lightly as he huffed as well, and made a face at Rogue's back before zooming out of the door Rogue had gone though. She sighed as she heard Rogue's angry cry and felt a rush of air race past her. She blinked as Rogue stomped back in the room, murder in her eyes.

"What'd he do now?"

Rogue blinked taking notice of her and huffed, "Little pervert took mah gawd damned bra that's what he did! And Ah'ma kill him!" Kagome blinked, he took Rogue's bra? She couldn't help the stab of hurt that raced though her, just like she couldn't stop the wave of disgust. She was disgusted that he would use his powers to do that, then again he was him, and saddened by the fact that it was Rogue and not her that caught his attention.

She blinked as Rogue stormed past her, no doubt ready to try and kill him, it was what he deserved, yet her heart stopped at the thought of him hurt. Either way it was to late Rogue was halfway up the stairs when he rushed by, a gust of wind following behind him. She blinked as Rogue cried out again, "Ya fucking pervert! Arrgh!" With that Rogue stormed into her room, slamming the door shut behind her.

She blinked a she felt someone lean on her from behind, she rolled her eyes when she saw a black lacey bra being held in front of her face. "Not what you'd expect form little Roguey is it?"

She rolled her eyes and shrugged him off, right now he was definitely repelling her. "Whatever you damn pervert." She rolled her eyes at he appeared in front of her.

"Awww are you_jealous_? Don't worry I like _yours_ better." She blinked as he held up her red lacy bra. She blinked, when did he?

He smirked at her as he tossed Rogue's bra behind him and played with hers, "Oh…a _D_are you? Never would have guessed." She growled darkly as she fisted her hands at her sides.

"Give that back!" He smirked at her and appeared next to her, one arm around her shoulders as he dangled her bra with his other hand.

"I don't think I will." She huffed and swung at him, not surprised when all she met was air.

He laughed as he lounged on the couch holding her bra above his head, "My, my Kagome temper, temper. Hmm, I wonder if you're this wild in bed?" She blushed a bright red, and dully noted that he to had a light blush on his cheeks.

The ass, he _knew_ she felt something for him, hell, she knew he felt something for her, but for him to say that! Even it was him just being a jerk. She huffed and looked away from him. "One way to find out." She blushed such a bright red she almost rivaled the bra that sat on his head, it had slipped out of his fingers at her comment.

He blinked and blinked again…did she just? He stared at her his eyes taking in her flushed cheeks and the nervous twitch of her fingers. Yes, yes she did! Well, he didn't know what to do, yes, he felt something for the small Japanese woman but he didn't know what it was. At times it was affection and at others it was annoyance, either way whatever he felt it was strong. A small smirk broke across his face, why not? She was freely offering…and he was attracted to her. He grinned, he was going to go for it.

She blinked as a whirlwind of air rushed at her, she barely realized she was in someone's arms before she was dropped on something soft. She blinked and looked around, noticing one they were in her room and two she was naked! She blushed bright red as she covered herself and refused to look up at him.

He blinked as he looked down at her, never had he seen her look so venerable, so cute, so loveable. He blinked feeling bad that he had moved so fast, he hadn't even let her undress herself, yet he was used to living at such a fast pace that it was natural to him. He sighed, just this once he would try and slow down, if only for her. "Kagome, look at me."

She flushed red but did so, once she was looking up at him he leaned down and lightly kissed her. "I think I might love you."

She blushed redder than she already was, if that were even possible, she thought with embarrassment. "I think I might love you, too." He smiled as he quickly shed his own clothes. She flushed red as he smirked at her and slowly, a word that was should never be associated with him, crawled on top of her.


	9. Nine: Angel

**Angel**

* * *

Kagome hummed as she worked in the garden, well what was left of it after a training session with Logan. She smirked lightly as she stood up stretching lightly, her low cut shirt shifting to show off more of her pale creamy breasts. Oh, she knew he was there soaring around in the air, 'patrolling'. Psh, if by patrolling he meant looking down girl's shirts.

Who would have thought that perfect, polite Angel was a closet pervert? She grinned as she walked through a small cluster of trees on her way back to the mansion. She groaned lightly as she pulled her shirt away from her, once again exposing her bra clad breasts.

"Oh, it's sooo hot." She murmured, bringing up a bottle of water as if she were going to pour it onto herself. She smirked as she heard a thump followed by a bigger thump.

She quickly spun around a look of mock concern on her face, "Oh, Angel! Are you okay?" She kneeled next to him, mentally grinning as he blushed and shook his head.

"Yeah, I'm fine…I better get back to patrolling…"

She smiled and stood up, "Yeah, I mean you're the only one here with a bird's eye view..." She laughed lightly as he flushed and took of in a flutter of wings. Oh, yeah, he was caught and he knew it.


	10. Ten: Pietro Maximoff

**Pietro Maximoff**

* * *

**AN: Just a heads up the rest of the chapters of this fic have only been posted on An Archive Of Our Own due to them being to racy for the new and 'improved' version of this site. A link to my account on Archive can be found on my profile page.**

**~W.K.**

* * *

Why did she always, always fall for silver haired jerks? First was InuYasha, of course. Then was Sesshoumaru, who was an ass, too, in his own way. Later was Youko, who was a horrid male who, in the end, took her virginity and left. The bastard. Now, now there was _this _guy...

She glared at him as he smirked at her, oh that ass, he was purposely trying to piss her off…and it was working. "Give it back."

He smirked at her and shook his head, "No can do, Kaggy." She narrowed her eyes at him.

"I will hurt you."

He smirked and zoomed around the room his voice echoing. "Gotta catch me first."

She snorted and stuck out her foot, smirking as he cried out and went tumbling into the couch. She smiled innocently at him as she waltzed over and reclaimed her red dress.

He huffed at her his face set in a scowl, "I hate you."

She smiled as she leaned down and gave him a light peck, "Love you too."

He scoffed and zoomed by her, once again taking her dress with him. She cried out in anger, that ass! If he didn't want her to go with Rogue to the club all he had to do was say so. But no! Instead he tried to keep her home by stealing all her 'sexy' clothes!

"UGH, you jerk!" She huffed a she heard his chuckle from up stairs, she did have to fall for silver haired, emotionally constipated, jerks didn't she? She glowered darkly as she stomped up the stairs, intent on one getting her clothes back or two getting him to admit his feelings.

Both would be equally hard, but she had a feeling the first one would be easier, after all he was one stubborn ass jerk. But she would love him no other way.


End file.
